That Winter I met Him
by CatteNoire
Summary: Watching him in winter was like, the loveliest thing I have ever seen.
1. Prolouge

__Disclaimer: Me owning Naruto? Never.

A/U: Enjoy!

_It was white. All I saw was white._

_Finally. _

_At last, it came, it was the season I had been waiting for the whole year._

Winter.

_It had become my favorite, when I first saw, _that boy_._

_He had a solemn look with his dark,dark obsidian eyes. Hair black as a raven's wore a black shirt,trousers, a black scarf and mittens. It_ so_ wasn't obvious that he was very fond of the color black._

_His thin lips formed a line, but he was beautiful. He looked like a raven in the middle of matter how strange it looked, it was perfect. He sat alone by the swing. I wanted to watch him closer without him noticing, but I slipped and fell unto my buttom. His attention was suddenly on me. I watch nervously as he stood up from the swing started to walk closer to me. I, as a child, closed my eyes and waiting what will happen. Hearing a crunch,I opened my eyes and saw black. I blinked again and saw a hand and took my own hand and pulled me. I pushed myself off the ground,of course with the help of his hand too.I quickly thanked him, and he grunted back to went back again to the swing and gently swinged himself from the ground. I went closer, and stood by._

_I asked, " Can I swing with you?" Since the swing is made for two people to use._

_"...No." He replied._

_"...Oh, Okay.. Do you want me to leave..?"_

_"...No..stay." He replied again._

_I was glad that he didn't want me to leave. I sat by a log nearby and brought out a book. I had been reading at the house. I was about to start reading when suddenly someone broke my reverie by a question._

_"... Why are you here?" His voice asked boredy but curiously._

_"..Ah, I wanted to see the park full of snow before I went home, then my feet brought me here." I repiled boredly._

_"..I see.." He said casually_

_I went back to my reading while he went back to swinging. It was a comfortable silence I enjoyed while reading. Then suddenly, he stood up and looked at the front, I followed his look and saw a man. He looked like the boy near me, only that he was taller and had longer hair tied into a wore a high collared blacked shirt and his neck was a pale blue scarf. He continued walking until he was a few feet in front of us. He had lines in his face that made him look older. The boy near me acknowledged the man in front of me._

_"..Nii-san..." He geeted with a nod_

_"Outoto." The man replied "Let's go."_

_"..Okay." The boy replied "It was nice meeting you."_

_It took me a minute to realize he was talking to me. By the time I replied he was already walking toward his older brother._

_"It was nice meeting you too." I replied a bit loudly " I hope we meet again."_

_"See you around, then." He replied looking back at me._

_"Bye." I said._

_Then the man said to me while looking at me, "Thank you for keeping my brother company while I was away."_

_I blushed a faint shade of mangenta, and repiled " It was nothing. He kept me company too while I was reading." _

_And they left me alone beside the swing, I watched their retreating backs. They are so easily to spot since they are both wearing black. I fixed my scarf and sat down in the swing and swinged. Until I got tired and decided to go home. I realized, I never got to know his name._

_'Well,' I thought 'I might meet him someday again. You can't forget his features anyway.'_

_'_That_ boy with a raven's face.'_

Author's Note(s):

Hey,

Did you like my story?

Comments, compliments and suggestions are well appreciated.

Please, just click the review button to submit your suggestions

Thank you. :D


	2. When The Pandemonium started

Disclaimer: Me owning Naruto? Never.

A/U: Enjoy!

* * *

Haruno Sakura's P.O.V

I blinked and woke up,

" Hmm, that dream again."

These past nights I had been dreaming about _that winter_. I still remember the face of those two raven-like brothers. Dark,dark obsidian eyes accompanied by raven colored hair. They both wore high collared black shirts and black trousers. The elder one, wore a pale blue scarf while, the younger one wore a grey one.

"Meh, got to go school already."

I lived alone, since both my parents are dead already. They died when I was merely 8 years old. I lived by myself for all these years and now I was 16 years old. As I got dressed for school, I thought of those two boys again.

"I wonder, if what they look already." I thought out loud, "Probably they're both handsome by now."

As, I checked my reflection in the mirror, I thought, I look like them. I wore a white undershirt, then put a black jacket over it, I had wore black leggings and some black and white sneakers. I also had a grey scarf around my neck._'Now, I look like them.'_ I thought sarcastically. I fixed my pastel pink hair into a tight bun and went out.

I walked out my house and started walking towards Haruna University. My family owned the University I studied at, so I had my rights to have my very own room if I wanted to study overtime in school, but I didn't use it often. I went to my locker which was inside my room and put my books I didn't need this afternoon, I'll just bring it home after school. I went to my class which was History, I liked this subject because I knew so much about the History of Japan. While other parents read fairytales and bedtime stories, my parents read me myths,legends and the History. Waiting for the teacher,I decided to draw for a while. My hand led me to drawing _those two boys_ again, but they looked mature and older. Finally the teacher came, his name is Imono Iruka-san. He was a good friend of my father's,so I knew him well. He came in wearing brighter smile than usual.

"Good Morning class! How are you today?" Our teacher said _too_ happily in such a early morning.

"Finee."

"Ehhh, Iruka-sensei, why are you so happy toady?" asked one of the students in the class.

That is Uzumaki Naruto. His family owns a large business in here in Konoha. Too bad, his parents died when he small, just like me, mine and his parents died in a large terorist bombing known as the "Nine-tailed fox." led by a man named of Uchiha Madara. He even escaped the police and nobody knows how or if he is still living. Naruto's face is very significant and just looks like his Father. Blond spiky hair, large blue eyes and tanned skin. He looked nothing alike to his Mother, for she had long red hair just like the sunset.

"Ah, good question, Naruto-kun. It's beacause we have a new student today!" answered Iruka-sensei.

That caught my attention, transfer students are _really,really_ rare. Haruna University has a very high standard when it comes to academicals. Not only, must the student be great at his or her studies, but also has to gifted at co-curricular activities like sports,music and other stuff like that.

I passed the test, not because my parents bulit this university, but because I am really intelligent and gifted in playing the piano and violin. There you have it, the proof I didn't cheat or do anything illegal to pass.

When Iruka-sensei said that, the class was too shocked to react, then after a few minutes digesting the news, they finally reacted by sating their own opinions at all the same time.

"Eh? Really? That's rare." said Naruto

"I hope they're nice." Said a guy in my class

"I hope it's a boy, I want to have a boyfriend already." Said another girl

"No! Its has to be a girl! I need to fix someone's hair again." Said the other girl in my class

'_Meeeh, shut up already. You are all too noisy' _I thought boredly and annoyed at the same time.

"Neh, when will they come?'' asked Naruto

"Hm," Iruka-sensei thought for a while and said "Today!"

At that moment the pandemonium started.

* * *

Author Note(s):

Um.. Hi?

Hoped you liked my story.

Comments, compliments and suggestion are truly acceptable to me.

Don't forget to review! :)


End file.
